Prison Break
by Zippy was here
Summary: When Jace is wrongly accused of a crime he is sentenced to a life in prison, but not any normal type of prison. Everything they do is devoted to helping the convicts get their lives back on track. However, the only thing that does seem to work for Jace is seeing a certain redhead that's been on his mind. I don't own the characters in this story but, I hope you like it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

"Lay off, Jace. It's you first day, you don't want to make enemies," Hodge, my caretaker, said as he forcibly pulled me away from the gigantic man with a scar running down the side of his face.

"He started it…" I mumbled under my breath. Hodge sighed.

"Just don't go get into any fights, _especially_ with him," He said. He sounding tired, but I couldn't care less._ I_ was the one in prison, "They call him the Beast around here,"

"I could take him," I muttered, Hodge groaned loudly and stopped walking.

"Jace, I put a lot of effort into getting you here. They are a lot more relaxed here than in other under-aged prisons, so don't screw it," We started walking again. He was right though, here we were allowed to walk without guards and took lessons on getting our life back on track. I snorted at the thought.

I looked around, just as I thought, no girls.

Just as I began to give up, a flash of red caught my eye. I turned to see a girl about my age sitting in the corner in the room. She was intently staring at a sketchpad on her lap. She was exquisitely beautiful with curly flaming red hair that was pulled back into a rough ponytail, strands of hair falling in her face. She had a hard a jaw that pulled her mouth into a frown and a sprinkle of freckles over her dainty nose.

She was wearing the classic orange prison jumpsuit with the arms tied around her waist and a black tank top.

As if sensing me looking, she looked up at me and I was struck at how striking her emerald green eyes were under her long lashes.

For a second we both just stared at each other before she focused on her sketchpad again and I had to leave.

"This is your cell," Hodge gestured to a thick metal door with the numbers '56' printed above it. _Home sweet home,_ "I have to go now, but I've arranged for Alec, you're cell-mate, to come meet you here and show you around,"

He assured me I would be fine before leaving. I heaved opened the door and strode in, not sure whether it was a good or bad thing that it wasn't locked.

One side of the room was bare, a metal bed built into the wall and a small desk whilst the other was almost completely opposite. Covered from ceiling to floor with posters of bands and splattered with luminous paint, the bed was a mess of sheets and the desk cluttered with CDs. I had no idea that this was allowed.

"Yeah, they'll take you to design your room sometime next week," I heard a guarded voice behind me say; I turned abruptly to see who I assumed was Alec standing behind me. He looked slightly older than me and taller. He had dishevelled black hair and bright blue eyes and was inspecting me carefully.

"And I thought they had done this for me," I said, sarcastically. Alec's shoulders slumped in…relief? He crossed the room and lay on his bed, his hands behind his head. He was looking fixedly at something on the ceiling,

"So what you in for?" He asked casually but, I could tell he was dying to know.

"It's a long story," I said trying to avoid the subject.

"My family was on the streets, I was desperate. A couple of mates and I stole from this big fancy house, I was the only one that got caught," He was trying to sound calm, but his voice caught, "I've told you my reason, it's you're go,"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I was framed." I blurted, sitting on the edge of my bed, "It was never my fault,"

"What happened?" Alec asked sitting up and staring at me.

"It depends," I said, "Do you want the real version or the reason I'm here?"

"Err-" Just before he could answer a loud bell rang alerting us that lunch had started.

"I'll tell you later," I lied. We walked out of our dorm to see hundreds of other students leave their dorms too. I could only count about five girls so decided to ask Alec about it.

"Looking for a hook-up?" Alec teased and I playfully punched him in the arm. He stiffened before realising I was joking, "Well, the girls and boys used to be split up into two separate centres but, they soon realised that it wasn't helping anyone to get on the right track," I gave him a confused look.

"Basically, all the guys complained," He finally blurted, I laughed, it made sense.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't one of those guys?" I asked and he looked uncomfortable.

"I dunno- I just, it's not right," He said, I got the feeling he was lying. We joined a large crowd all going towards the lunch hall, "Anyway, to the disappointment of many, only the girls who chose to come could go and not many did,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're forgetting this is prison, a lot of guys came here for raping or worse. Some girls don't want to live with that," He said and I immediately felt stupid. We walked further, not talking.

"That's Kaelie, or more famously known, the Viper," Alec finally said, I turned to see a tall blonde girl wearing her orange jumpsuit with all the buttons on the front undone; you could see her black lace bra easily, "If you want a fling, go to her. She's shagged nearly all the guys here but, after that she never looks at them again,"

"Has she done it with you?" I asked, watching her walk as though she owned the place. Alec didn't answer as soon as I thought he would so I turned to see him look uncomfortable again.

"No," He finally spluttered, I shrugged not wanting to question him.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at a shorter girl trailing behind the Viper, "And does everyone have a nickname?"

"Pretty much, that's Aline, Echo. She's like Kaelie's bitch, the biggest wannabe ever. Everything that the Viper does, she does too. Sometimes even guys," I looked at her in slight disgust, sure enough the buttons on her jumpsuit were open too.

We finally reached the hall after shoving through a hoard of people. It was a giant room with hundreds of small round tables all crammed with people. The windows all had bars on them but, it was still quite a spacious room. I waited with Alec while he got food, deciding I had lost my appetite.

Alec found us a table near the side of the hall with one girl and another guy on. We sat down and I inspected them, the girl had long black hair as dark as black ink and a ton of eyeliner applied, she looked a lot like Alec. She was slumped on her chair, playing with her nails. The guy was leaning on his hands, clearly bored, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes. Something about him made me nervous, of course, I didn't show it.

"Izzy, or the Whip, and Sebastian, Blackeye, meet Jace," Alec introduced us. I noticed that unlike everyone else, Izzy had completely ignored the orange jumpsuit thing and was wearing her own clothing, it looked expensive.

"Blackeye?" I asked after they had greeted me.

"I got punched on my first day here and it bruised, I also have dark eyes," Sebastian said, laughing.

"Speaking of names, what's yours Alec?" I asked partly wondering when I'd get mine.

"I'm sort of known as the 'emo'," He said, making bunny gestures with his fingers, "Not many people know me so they haven't given me a name,"

"They?" I asked. At this point the Whip, who I had thought wasn't listening, leaned forward.

"They're kind of the bad boys," She grinned, "They all wear leaver jackets _and_ they've done it with all the girls,"

"_All _the girls?" I asked, for some reason I was thinking of the red-head I saw earlier.

"Well, obviously, not me," Izzy leaned back, trying to look nonchalant and focusing on her nails, "And of course, Fox is a big no-no,"

"Fox?"

"Look there," Blackeye said, discreetly pointing to a table in the corner I hadn't seen before. There the red-head sat alone, ignoring her food and staring at her hands. I breathed a sigh of relief, I'm not sure why, "She dates the leader of them all, if anyone so much as opens a door for her he'll make you regret it," He said morbidly, I clenched my hands and exhaled, I needed to distract myself.

"So who's the boss?" I asked.

"He's really creepy. No one asks but, it's obvious that he's in here for doing some _really _sick stuff," Alec said, lowering his tone. I leaned in, curious.

"What sort of stuff?"

"Some say he tortured innocent kids for no reason, others say he murdered every person that ever looked his way. All we know is that his parents paid _a lot, _and I mean a lot, to get him here. They don't usually let murders in," Alec continued, I swallowed suddenly uneasy. I had so many questions I felt I could burst. How much did Hodge do to get me in? How am I supposed to sleep when someone like him lives here? Why does the Fox date him?

"What's his name?" Is the only question I could ask.

"The Beast," The Whip whispered, I gulped, loudly. They all heard and looked at me strangely.

"You didn't-?" Izzy asked.

"No! I mean, we didn't say anything to each other but, I got the feeling he didn't like me," I didn't exactly lie; I was just a little vague.

"Yeah, well it's best you don't get in his way. It's not pleasant," Blackeye said sullenly.

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten that Sebby didn't used to know how to make good friends," Izzy teased, ruffling Blackeye's hair. He didn't look the least bit pleased that the Whip has brought this up, in fact he looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"Sebastian used to be mixed up in that gang but, he developed a thing for Fox and, well, you can fill in the gaps," The Whip said, at this Sebastian's facial expression looked almost painful.

"Isabelle," Alec warned, for some reason she listened so stopped taunting Blackeye and instead got her iPod out and ignored us completely. Alec frowned at her and picked at his food.

"So what about you?" Sebastian asked politely but, I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"What about me?"

"How you finding jail to be? Missing any family?" His questions were innocent enough but, I didn't want to answer.

"Yeah," I answered bluntly. I could tell Blackeye was going to ask but, another bell rang signalling we should leave.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow for community service," He finally said dragging Izzy up with him, "It was nice meeting you,"

"You too," I said. I was about to leave with Alec when something caught my eye. I turned to see the Beast firmly gripping the Fox's upper arm, forcing her into a room on the opposite side of the hall.

For some reason I couldn't look away when the Beast followed her in looking every bit as menacing as he was described earlier.

**I know, I know! I really shouldn't be writing another story when I have so many others that aren't finished, I just couldn't help myself.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Oh, and what do you think about the nick names thing? Is it confusing?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, you'll be split into three groups. Any swapping and you'll have to do _all_ the work for your group, am I clear?" Coach Duke spat, gesturing madly. She was a large muscly woman with her hair slicked back in such a tight ponytail; her forehead was red from the tautness of her hair. She scrutinized us all, her eyes squinting with the effort before pulling a ripped paper from her back pocket.

I looked around trying to locate Blackeye and the Whip, and secretly the Fox, while Alec fidgeted nervously next to me. We were just inside the main gates about to be split up to do different tasks and from the sounds of it they were all pretty gruesome.

"Those of you staying here and cleaning the bathroom stalls are…" Duke continued to list a few people, including Sebastian and the Beast. I was surprised to hear her call out our nicknames instead of our real ones.

"Are we clear on that or do I have to repeat?" Coach said sarcastically, no one said a word, "Good. Everyone I call now picks leaves off the sidewalk; you'll be accompanied by Mr Bellday," Alec whispered something about him being the best supervisor and I noticed how much the people picked were grinning. This included Alec. My heart sank momentarily when I realised I wouldn't be with him.

"Finally, the last of you are going to work on the construction site, clearing rubble," It was then I realised I would be in a group with the Fox and Izzy.

"I've got to go but, I can see Izzy coming over so I'll see you later," Alec said and departed leaving me next to the Whip.

"Hey," I said, I decided not to ask about last night as I didn't want to piss her off and she might have been the only person I could talk to all day.

"Hi," She said back coolly but, without a trace of arrogance.

"Do you know who's supervising us?" I asked partly only asking so I could know what they were like.

"Oh just Mr Brodie, he's ok, I guess. I mean he lets you talk but, he's no Bellday," The Whip said calmly as we walked through the gates after being checked for bags. I was about to ask what was so great about him when I caught sight of _her._

Her hair was loose this time and it stunned me speechless for a moment. It perfectly framed her face, which was turned to the sunlight for a moment of peace, and highlighted her jade green eyes. A strand of hair fell over her face as she looked back down again and I itched to move it so badly my fingers started to shake.

I forced myself to look away to see a perplexed Izzy staring at me. For a moment she just looked stunned before she shrugged and began walking again.

"You just know she's trouble," She told me, her back against me. I strode to catch up with her. I wanted to scream at her that she was wrong or tell her I won't look at her again but, I just stayed silent. I could feel my face becoming stony, probably out of embarrassment of being caught.

We finally reached the building site after a long uncomfortable silence. I looked around and had to stop myself from choking up my lungs. The air was thick with smoke and the whole place smelled of concrete and metal.

"You know what to do, split into pairs and get working on your piece," Mr Brodie said in a monotone voice, I didn't really know what he was talking about though. The Whip pulled me away before I could question him and sprinted over to a pile of rubble made up of large fragments of metal and rock.

"Yes! We got it!" She grinned triumphantly.

"We got what? What are we even doing?" I asked, confused.

"All we really have to do is split this junk into tiny pieces so it's easier to move, I got us the smallest pile," She said proudly, and I realised she was holding two small pick axes in her other hand. The edges were pretty blunt which were probably to stop 'accidents' happening.

We got working swiftly. It was hard work and I could feel a sweat rising.

"So why are you called 'the Whip'?" I asked Izzy after about five minutes of working silently. I heard the clanking of her axe to the metal stop and looked up to see her giving me a knowing smile, "What?" I asked slightly self-conscious, not that I would show it, of course.

"Curious?" She taunted, I wasn't sure how to respond so she laughed, hauling her weapon up again, "Apart from the Fox, I was the first girl here. Well, you could say I was the first approachable girl here, seeing as the Fox barely even talked," She started.

"Back then I was a bit of a, well, a flirt. I never took any of them seriously but, I guess I just wanted a bit of fun," She laughed self-consciously, "Anyway I was named 'The Whip' after that just because I was known to look pretty from a distance but, have a sharp edge closer up," I could tell she was upset by that description of herself but, tried to hide it.

"Bet it took them ages to come up with that," I laughed, referring to her name.

"You think?" She asked, the edges of her lips turning up.

"When are beasts ever known for their knowledge?" I told her and she grinned, agreeing with me. We got back to work and had nearly finished clearing our heap when I noticed the Fox working alone.

She had put her hair back into a ponytail to work, outlining her firm jawbone which clenched as she hauled her pick axe around.

"If you're wondering why she's alone, it's because the Beast has his _minions _everywhere and if he found you socialising with her he'd kick your ass," She said snorting at the word 'minions'. I looked away out of embarrassment and found myself staring at the man controlling the crane. He was taking his break or something and was about to leave when he reached to get his keys. While doing so he accidently flipped a switch.

I watched in horror as a large metal pipe swung towards us at an alarming rate. The fox, completely oblivious, continued working not realising that she was about to be hit. Without thinking I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back.

Time seemed to slow as we fell down her mound of metal; I got countless scratches and bruises but, managed to keep her from getting hurt by clinging onto her tiny form. Once we reached the ground I shifted so I could check her for injuries. I misjudged the distance and our heads came closer than I expected, in fact, our noses were nearly touching.

For a second we just stared at each other, barely moving, before I became conscious of the stunned crowd forming around us and forced myself to back away. I stood up and offered her my hand, lifting her with ease.

Suddenly the crowd burst into life, everyone talking simultaneously.

"Jeez, Jace you saved her life," I heard someone I didn't know say.

"Are you ok? You have like a bazillion injuries,"

"I didn't even see the crane, wow,"

I winced at each question, uncomfortable with all the attention. It seemed like the Fox was too but, she calmly walked away ignoring everyone. I had never wished more that I could follow her but; I could basically feel the pressure on me to speak.

From the corner of my eye I saw the Whip raise an eyebrow, clearly disapproving.

"I did what anyone would," I said simply, "I saw that it was going to hit her and helped. That's all," I made sure to make eye contact with one of the leather coats to make my point clear. I didn't want to be mixed up with the Beast, no matter how macho I was.

"Alright class, you heard him. Get back to work. Can someone please bring the Fox back?" Mr Brodie said, rubbing his forehead tiredly. I decided not to take the option to find the Fox so I wouldn't raise anymore suspicion and strode back to Izzy.

She gave me a look but, didn't say anything. Instead, she swung her pick axe over her shoulder before turning and walking over to the nearest guy. I watched as Izzy leaned on him, obviously flirting with him.

I looked away, disgusted. Why was she acting like this? I was saving someone's life not seducing them! I got so angry at my own thoughts I hadn't realised that almost everyone had finished and were queuing to put away all their things.

I left my spot to join the long queue but, Izzy intercepted me. She handed me her pick axe before I could stop her.

"Cheers," She said winking before taking a guy's arm and leaving, giggling loudly.

_My day was going just great. _

**Ok, so I'm guessing a lot of you want more Clary/Jace time (when they're not dying and stuff :P) so there will definitely be some Clace** **either next chapter or the one after depending on how generous I am :D **

**ALSO I know that it's hard to see with this site but, what do you guys think of the book cover? I drew it, I also have a deviantart if you would like to see it, check out my profile! **

**Oh and if you're wondering why Isabelle is being weird, there IS a reason behind it! You will find out later! (It's not because she likes Jace, in case you were wondering)**

**Please review! It would make my day :D **


	3. Chapter 3

I gritted my teeth as I inspected my injuries in the mirror, they were worse than I had originally thought.

"Ouch. You ok?" I turned to Alec, who had just entered our room.

"Fine," I answered in a single syllable not up for explaining how I got them. Alec looked confused but, chose not to question me.

"Ok? Anyway, I am gonna get lunch early with the group, wanna come?" He asked. I contemplated his offer before realising that probably meant Izzy would be there too.

"No thanks, I'll get some when the bell rings," I told him, barely listening to his response. Sighing, I found a non-ripped shirt and flung it on before leaving.

I had aimed to find a bathroom or a nurse to get something on my scratches but, quickly realised I had no idea where to go. I had walked past the fifteenth dead end corridor when I finally heard someone call me.

"Hey, you!" I turned to see The Beast and his minions stalk towards me. _Great._ I was about to answer when The Beast roughly shoved me against a wall grabbing the neck of my jumpsuit to keep me suspended against it. I spluttered for breath, I could feel my face becoming red from the lack of oxygen.

"I heard you had an encounter with my _girlfriend," _The Beast said, spitting all over me.

"_I saved her life_," I managed to wheeze, hating how powerless I felt.

"Yeah, well, from now on you don't. You hear me? I'm her boyfriend. I'll do the saving. I'll be nice this time and let you off the hook but, if I hear that you so much as look at her…" He paused dramatically, "Don't. You hear me?" I didn't say anything mostly because I couldn't breathe, "_You hear me?" _He roared and shoved me into the wall for emphasis. I managed a nod.

"Good," He grinned wickedly, "I'm glad we sorted that out," He let go off my jumpsuit and I slid down the wall, gasping. He turned to leave but, stopped before he was out of sight.

"Hey! I've thought of a nickname for you!" He said with a chuckle. This wasn't going to be good, "Goldilocks,"

He laughed and left, saying something stupid to a leather coat. I roared and punched the wall next to me. It stung like hell and barely left a dent but, it felt good to let my anger out.

"Hey!" I heard someone hiss. I turned to see a door, I hadn't noticed before, inching open. The door opened further and I was surprised to see The Fox, cautiously observing me. I stood up wincing, I was about to say something but, she beat me to it.

"Come in quick, before he returns," She opened the door enough for me to get in; I could just see the faint outline of a bed and a sink inside. I glanced at her almost panicked expression and back at the room before deciding to enter.

As soon as I was in I had to bite back the gasp. I couldn't decide if her room was horrific or beautiful but, it had the power to take my breath away.

Every corner of the room was covered in sketches, each extremely detailed, or too detailed. I took a step back as I was overwhelmed at how many there were. I barely registered the slightly tinged red sheets on the narrow bed and the sink and cabinet that looked somehow wrong.

Hesitating slightly, I slowly approached a wall and took the edge of a flimsy paper in my hand. It was attached to the wall by a slight bit of blue tack. I inspected the actual sketch on it and wished I hadn't, it was of a gruesome injury. I couldn't tell where on the body it was but, I could almost touch the torn skin and gushing blood as though it were real. I let go off the paper, almost disgusted.

I forced myself to look away and found myself observing another sketch. This one was less detailed but, on purpose. The figures on it were blurry as though you were looking at it through a film of tears or recalling an early memory. On it was a small girl and an older one, most probably mother and daughter. They were holding hands. The only clear bit of the sketch was the smile the both were sharing.

I looked back at Clary who was sheepishly standing in the corner of the room, staring at her toes.

"These are-" I started but, I couldn't think of a word that fit.

"I don't usually let people in my room," She said quietly, ignoring what I was saying. It was more like she was talking to herself, "I felt guilty about the other day. Thank you, for _errm_… saving my life," Her eyebrows furrowed as though she wasn't used to thanking people, "I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly but, I was scared that _he _would do something bad, if I stayed,"

I didn't have to ask to know who _he _was.

"Why do you date him?" I blurted, not realising how I upset I was until I had said it.

"That's none of your business," She said, her features hardening. I recognised her expression, she was shutting me out. I made that expression often.

She trod her way to the cabinet and sink in the corner and yet again, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with it. Once she got to it, she flung open the cabinet door. On the inside of the cupboard door there was a small mirror and I could just about make out her fiery red hair through it, but this was not why I strode over to her.

Inside the cabinet there were several shelves stuffed with pill bottles. There had to be almost fifty orange prescription bottles. I picked one up, shaking it slightly to get an idea of how full it is.

"Do you sell drugs?" I exclaimed and quickly blurted something else, "I mean, what is this?" I asked referring to the capsule in my hands.

"Of course, I don't sell drugs. And that's just pain killer, if you must know," The Fox said, crudely.

"Why do you have so much of this stuff?" I asked, trying to imagine a bizarre excuse for all this medication. Maybe she was dying from a terminal disease?

"Period cramps?" She suggested weakly. I cringed from the idea but, I stood my ground.

"I'm not an idiot," I told her and she sighed.

"No, but you're nosing in my business. Now, turn around and take your shirt off," She said perfectly seriously. I grinned at her.

"Eager, are we?" I asked. I'm pretty sure my smile reached my ears. She slapped me playfully on the chest.

"Oh, shut up and wipe that annoying smirk of your face. I just wanted to check out how injured you were after what happened," She said, referring to our tumble. I smiled at her, she cared? Nevertheless, I couldn't help but, keep my eyes on her the entire time I took my shirt off. It was adorable the way she blushed and squirmed, uncomfortably.

I expected her to gasp when she saw my injuries but, she said nothing. I was probably imagining things but, it was almost as though she thought they were nothing compared to... _compared to what?_

I kept my eyes focused on a sketch in front of me as she worked on my back. The sketch was of a wilted flower, a daffodil probably. It was amazingly accurate and I wouldn't have been surprised if it were a photo.

"How long does it take you to finish a sketch?" I asked her, actually curious.

"Ages. As much as I would like to say that they were effortless, I sometimes spend hours at a time just sitting here sketching. Oh and of course my sketches before I came here were terrible, I threw most of them out," The Fox spoke so truthfully, for a second I saw the teenage girl that she should have been.

"How long have you been here? I mean, it sounds like a while," I asked, wincing as she anointed oil on my back that stung.

She laughed and for a second I glanced at her reflection in the mirror which I could see clearly, "You could say that, I guess," It took a while for me to process her answer, I was busy staring at her eyes which had lit up in a way I hadn't seen before. Before, I could realise what was happening she met my eyes in the reflection and I looked away.

"So have you had any lunch yet?" I asked politely, to change the subject.

"No," She said, wrapping a bandage around my upper body. I tried not to shiver as her fingers touched my bare skin.

"Let's go then," I said, dropping my shirt.

"That's probably not the best idea," She said, looking down, "I'm not hungry anyway," I looked at her confused.

"You sure?" I asked, concerned.

"It's probably best you leave," She said, without looking at me. That stung.

"Ok," I said, turning to leave. Just before I left I turned and kissed her on the cheek with a smirk, "I'll see you later, thanks for the medication,"

With that, I walked out a grin on my face.

**So I've realised how long over-due this is but, I've been very veeery busy lately and my excuses suck. But, I am trying to fit in time to write **** Thank you sooo much for all the positive feed-back. I smile so much every time I 'm reading it haha **


End file.
